ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Silas Paige
Silas Paige is a character in Different. He first appeared in The Cruel And Awful World That I Live In. He is a 1/2 Human 1/2 Kineceleran from the planet Earth. Appearance Silas is a pale white man, standing at around 173cm. He has long brown hair reaching to about his waist. He wears goggles on his head that seem to keep his hair from falling in his face. He wears grey cargo pants that seem to be patched up a million times. He has grey sneakers with yellow detail and a hole in the right one. A black, dirty shirt is what covers him at most times, but he often wears a grey hoodie with sleeves too short for him. His face is small, his eyes are wide and green, often having bags under his eyes. Personality Pessimist of the group Powers and Abilities As a half Kineceleran, he possesses enhanced speed and agility. He's capable of running on almost any surface. He also has enhanced jumping, being able to jump just above the current world record on average. He also has enhanced healing/recovery. His wound and injuries heal a lot quicker than those of a normal human. He also has enhanced reflexes. Weaknesses His speed is still a lot slower than that of a normal kineceleran. Just like kinecelerans, he is unable to run on all surfaces. On ice, for example, he can't run at all due to it being slippery. Biography Silas's parents were separated and he was raised by his human father, who would be abusive at times. Silas ran away from home at an early age. Like many other Hybrids, he became a noname - someone who only has his first name and thus no family to belong to. Once, when Silas was 11, he attempted to sneak aboard the transporter from sector 16 to sector 12, he was found by Adrie. Enforcers believed they were working together and dropped them both off at sector 14. The two remained friends and Adrie started taking care of Silas, eventually adopting him as her brother when she became of age. During his time in sector 14, as a noname he started working in one of the only places possible - for Ms Trench. On a task, he encountered Miro and thus began their friendship. Relationships Family Adrie Paige is his adoptive sister. the two know each other for a while and care for each other. When Silas needs legal help, he turns to Adrie Friends Miro is someone Silas met on one of his assignments from Ms Trench. The two became friends and Silas asked for Miro's help, thus introducing him to ms Trench. The two share their recklessness. Kofi and Silas met through Miro. When Silas asked for Miro's help, Kofi was the added bonus. Kofi and Silas make an excellent team when creating gadgets due to their abilities, but often arguments arise. Love Interests Other Appearances *The Cruel And Awful World That I Live In Trivia *His Original Name was Silas Page, not Paige Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reo 54 Category:Different Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Males Category:Huma Category:Human Category:Kinecelerans